


Gifts and Motives

by firewolfsg



Series: Journey of Light (光) [12]
Category: Saiunkoku Monogatari
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-28
Updated: 2010-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firewolfsg/pseuds/firewolfsg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reishin sends his son a gift to 'celebrate' his new position.</p><p>This fic begins a series of stories which takes place after the end of Novel 13. It also suggests Yuushun took on Kouyuu as his aide in the Prime Minister's office when Kouyuu left the Ministry of Civil Administration.</p><p>Written for the Saiun_Challenge LJ Week 1 Prompt: Beginnings, won 1st place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts and Motives

"She's what?" Kouyuu stared from the white wolf pup, deposited on his lap, to his uncle.

"Your guard dog--wolf." Shouka corrected himself smoothly as he thought of the original accompanying message.

> 'I did not raise Kouyuu for the Kou's nor for the Ran's, disinherited or not.'

"Your father heard about your refusal of a bodyguard."

Kouyuu spluttered in outrage. Having Seiran and Shuuei constantly hovering was annoying enough, but this--? He looked dubiously at the cute pup staring adoringly up at him.

"Shiro!" Little white ears perked to attention as the pup turned towards Shouka.

"Guard." The tiny wolf instantly adopted a stance of alertness, its eyes sweeping the area to scan their surroundings for enemies.

In spite of himself, Kouyuu was impressed. More so when the pup started growling before the humans noticed the approach of visitors.

Shouka lifted a foot to casually block the pup from attacking the Prime Minister and his guards. "Friend, Shiro. Stand down."

Yuushun started laughing as he watched the wolf pup return to his aide and put its paws on his knees. Predictably, Kouyuu wasn't resistant to the pup's blatant request for affection.

"It appears your position as attention and affection seeker has been usurped." Seiran smiled teasingly at the frowning Shuuei.

"Reishin-dono sent *this* to guard his son?" Shuuei wasn't impressed.

"At least she'll be quiet and less disruptive than some others." Kouyuu shot back before giving Shiro a last scratch and pushing her off his lap.

Wolf pup and demoted general immediately started sizing each other up. Still, her action of approaching and pissing on Shuuei's boots surprised them all.

Shouka, Seiren and Yuushun observed the laughing Kouyuu, the yelling Shuuei and the totally unrepentant pup, and exchanged meaningful glances. This looked like the beginning of an interesting relationship.

~owari~

Thanks for reading. Cheers, firewolf


End file.
